


The Celadon Witch

by Exotos135



Category: Little Witch Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Witch Midoriya Izuku, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Before Quirks, there was magic. Even with the rise of Quirks, magic still had a notable presence in the world.If you can't be a Pro-Hero, you could try being a Witch.And Izumi Midoriya is definitely gonna try.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	The Celadon Witch

Izumi Midoriya was a little bit nervous.

She was standing in line alongside the other applicants for Luna Nova Academy, a prestigious institution where girls could learn to control and use magic. And since she didn't have a Quirk, becoming a witch sounded like a good alternative. 

She wasn't even alone, technically; her childhood friend, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, was also part of the lineup of candidates to join the academy.

No, the thing that worried her was the entrance exam.

Now, back in Japan, there was this school known as U.A., whose entrance exam involved fighting a bunch of robots to earn points and hopefully earn enough to pass. Thing is, injuries were not only common, but expected, as a little taste of what the Pro-Hero business was like.

Thank the lord Luna Nova had something much simpler, and much less likely to get someone killed:

"The entrance exam is divided in two phases," spoke a woman with a pointy nose and a purple witch outfit. "For the first phase, you will use magic to search and find a magical flower called Silver Tongue, which only grows around here in Luna Nova and can only be seen with magic. It's completely silver in color, so once you start searching, it should stick out like a sore thumb."

That sounded easy, but for someone who came from a family with nary a magic user like Izumi, it could make or break everything.

"You'll find out what the second phase entails inside; so start searching now. You have thirty minutes to find the flower and head inside the institution."

And to make things worse, there was a time limit.

Regardless, the race was on, and so Midoriya took out her training wand-a simple wooden stick-and exclaimed the spell with the other applicants:

"Sight Beyond Reality!"

The wands glowed in unison, and the users were surrounded by a white aura before their eyes' sclera turned yellow, allowing them to see the world beyond the layer most humans could see.

Thankfully, the flowers were pretty easily spotted, so the girls then began running around the place, trying their hardest to grab one of the flowers.

Midoriya quickly found herself sandwiched between a group of the applicants, and she was squeezed tightly until she was ricocheted away into a tree, the force of the impact tilting it as the greenette hit the ground.

"Hey, Midoriya-san!"

She got up and dusted herself as she turned to look at the chocolate eyes of Akko, who held a pair of Silver Tongues on her hands.

"I managed to snatch a pair of them while everybody was running everywhere." Akko stretched a hand forward. "Here, have one-"

"Nice try, Kagari-san."

The girls turned around, and to their surprise, the pointy-nosed woman was standing right nearby, shooting a stern glare at them.

"But I'm afraid sharing the flowers is prohibited; each applicant needs to find the flower by their own merits," she chided, snatching one of the flowers away. "And while we're at it; listen up, everyone! If anybody decides to try get cheeky and grab multiple Silver Tongues so you can help your fellow applicants, you'll fail the entrance exam and be sent back home immediately."

"What?!" was the collective response the girls had to the announcement.

"Pointy Nose-Sensei, that's totally unfair!" Akko whined.

"Totally unfair?"

Everybody turned around, and saw a girl with blonde hair with a streak of... green, maybe?, who promptly added:

"The real thing that's totally unfair is that one of you puts the extra effort to get the other one in, while they don't move a finger."

"Very well said... um-"

"Cavendish. Diana Cavendish."

"Right. Kagari-san, I'll let this one slide, since I'll admit I should've pointed out that rule earlier, but now that you got the flower, I'll ask you to head into the academy right now."

Hearing that, Akko pouted, but quickly let the air out before she followed the woman to the academy. And as they left, she gave Midoriya a few words:

"Good luck, Midoriya-san!"

And then Diana followed them, whispering "You're gonna need it" as she walked past the greenette.

Okay, it was official; Midoriya had to get a Silver Tongue. So, the hunt began.

She first tried to approach a lone Silver Tongue, only for a girl with thick glasses to snatch it, shouting "Sorry!" as she escaped.

Next, she tried approaching another flower, but a girl with shark-like teeth snatched it, saying "Not sorry" as she flashed a toothy grin.

This same process repeated at least three more times; first with a redheaded girl, then a plump purple-haired one, and finally a girl that was among the shortest students there.

The last one actually caught her attention, since her arms and legs were clearly mechanical. She was even flying around using her feet/shoes as jets!

It wasn't gonna help her get the Silver Tongue any faster, but it was still cool to notice!

"Hey."

She turned around... and she was honestly mesmerized by who she saw: a girl with long white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. 

"You seem to be in a pickle," the golden-eyed beauty remarked. "Your eyes are flickering, too."

Midoriya began to panic. The Silver Tongues began to flicker, proving what the mysterious beauty said was right.

She was running out of time.

"I can help you, if you want." 

The girl reached for her back, and took out a Silver Tongue, flashing a smile as she spoke:

"Take the flower, and you'll get in."

Midoriya frowned. "But, wait, what about you? Aren't you trying to get in too?"

The girl giggled. "You're funny. But time's running out, so save the jokes for another time. For now, take the flower and head inside."

Midoriya promptly eyed the flower, and with a tempted mind, she began to approach it...

But she stopped and shook her head. "No, I'm gonna get a Silver Tongue by myself."

The girl smiled, and threw the flower away, it dissipating into light as she chirped:

"You definitely are worth the trouble, Midoriya-san."

The greenette flinched, but before she could ask what that meant, an applicant crashed into Midoriya, causing her to hit the ground.

When she looked back, however, the girl was nowhere to be found, and a group of Silver Tongues had taken the place where she stood.

Now she understood why the applicant crashed into her.

With her sight flickering even more, Midoriya quickly grabbed one of the flowers and bolted straight for the castle, the doors slowly starting to close.

Midoriya closed her eyes as she dashed faster, and finally slid inside, the doors closing with a thundering noise soon after...

"Midoriya-san!"

She opened her eyes and stood up, seeing Akko running up to them before delivering a big, tight hug.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Well, you're halfway done, at least."

The girls separated, and turned to see the pointy-nosed woman, who was watching them with the other girls who passed the first phase.

"There's still the second phase, which, since the first phase is already done, I'll began explaining now. So, everybody form a line."

The girls quickly obliged, and it was then that Midoriya noticed something: She was very certain that the spell she used had lost its effect, so why was the Silver Tongue still visible?

"You're probably wondering why you can still see the Silver Tongues."

Huh, good timing.

"Normally, they can only be seen by using magic, but since Luna Nova is a place filled with magic, they become visible in here. Which is good, since for the second and final phase of the entrance exam, they need to be visible."

"And what are we gonna do with them?" Midoriya inquired.

"Huh, so you can talk," Diana remarked dryly.

"The Silver Tongues have a very special power: as you might've noticed, Luna Nova has students from all over the world, which means that everybody speaks with their native language. The Silver Tongue allows someone to understand every human language known to man, and also translate the language to whoever the user is speaking to."

"That sounds neat," Akko chirped. "And how do we get this ability?"

"By eating it."

...... What?

"By its lonesome, the Silver Tongue does nothing. It has to be consumed in order to activate its ability."

Akko shrugged. "Well, I was feeling a little hungry anyway-"

*SMACK!*

"Don't eat it, raw, you animal!" Diana chided. "We clearly have to cook it first!"

"Not necessarily," the woman spoke. "The Silver Tongue can be eaten raw with no issue. The problem is that it must be eaten completely in order for the ability to activate."

Akko and Midoriya eyed each other, then eyed the other applicants, who were looking for either recipes or methods to cook the flower.

Then, with a reassuring smile from Akko, Midoriya exchanged nods before they stated in unison:

"We'll eat it raw."


End file.
